New Member
by CaroohHaleCullen
Summary: Bill Kaulitz, vampiro nuevo en Forks. Hayley Kathleen, hija de Jasper y Alice por adopción. ¿Qué pasará cuando se conozcan? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Jasper? ¿Y los demás Cullen? PrimerFIC REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Nada de lo que vean aquí me pertenece,si así fuera Edward Cullen estaría en los botes de leche con un letrero de "SE BUSCA" :D, lamentablemente para mí todos los personajes conocidos son de la genial y venerable Meyer.**

* * *

_Sueños..._

_Dicen que los sueños pueden decirte cosas..._

_... y cuando sucede por primera vez, te sorprendes un poco;_

_pero, cuando no recuerdas lo que has soñado y tienes el presentimiento de que sabes lo que pasará..._

_... es mejor hacerle caso a tu subconciente; nunca sabes que es lo que te haya mostrado..._

_Caminaba en el bosque, esta vez -ya antes me había internado en él- me parecía tenbroso, todo era oscuro... tal vez, demasiada oscuridad._

_El chasquido de una rama alpartirse me hizo saltar. Me reí de lo patético de la situación._

_-Genial, Kathleen; ahora le temes a las ramas-. Resoplé. Volví a oír es chasquido a mis espaldas y me giré los más rápido que pude. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda._

_Escuché un gruñido gutural me giré con lentitud y ví a un chico de una belleza increíble ¿Qué hacía el ahí?_

_Mi boca se movió, pero no oí nada de la que dije; él, en cambio, sonrió, con una sonrisa que mostró sus dientes y se me antojó demasiado tenebrosa_

_-¿Qué tienen tus ojos?-. Sus ojos... eran rojos, nadie podía _

_Alzó un dedo y me indicó que me acercara._

_Dí un paso, temerosa, no me daba confianz__a estar ahí, con ese chico; pero no lo dejaría ahí._

_Alargó su mano hacia la mía y la tomé, en menos de dos segundos ya estaba a su lado._

_-¿¡Cómo rayos hiciste eso?!_

_El sonrió y acercó la mano de la que metomaba a su boca._

_Inhaló y suspiró; sus ojos, dieron un pequeño resplandor. Me aterré cuando ví su boca abrirse, dejando ver unos colmillos grandes, puntiagudos,_

_peligrosos..._

_**Y Desperté...**_

* * *

**Jojojo!!**

**Lo he eliminado, estaba lleno de errores garrafales que no me podía permitir, pero no se preocupen, hoy mismo los dejo al día desde donde estaba el otro, no podía dejarlo así...**

**jijiji lo siento, en serio, pero no podía dejar el fic con ese montón de errores garrafales ¡¡POR EL AMOR A LA SANTA TORTILLA ERAN HORRIBLES!!**

**Bueno, me relajo y así y me voy y asy**

**yy si le pican en el botoncito verde seré feliz y asy:D**


	2. Chapter 2

** lo saben**

**Edward no es mío, ****ni Emmet, ni Rosalie. ****Ni Alice, ni Jasper, ****ni Bella, ****ni carlisle, ni Esme. ****Tampoco Bill ****y Tom tampoco...**

**Ni siquiera Marcia D:**

**Solo la trama y los personajes que no conozcan son míos:D**

* * *

La tenue luz que se filtró de la ventana me despertó.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado de la pequeña cama individual que me habían asignado en el orfanato hacía dos meses. Paseé la mirada por la habitación, solamente amueblada con mi cama y un pequeño escritorio con repisas llenas de libros, un reproductor de discos, varios discos, un espejo lo suficientemente grande como para mirarme en él y mi neceser de baño; ya que nadie quiso compartir habitación conmigo. Eso podría desanimar a muchas chicas de 16 años, pero a mí simplemente me ahorró el tiempo que pasaría diciéndoles a mis compañeras que no estaba sorda, ni era boba como para no saber que estaban hablando de mí estando frente a ellas.

La noche anterior nos habían comunicado que una familia iría al orfanato a adoptar una chica, con lo cual todas se emocionaron. Todas excepto yo. Cada vez que una familia iba a visitarnos me miraban como si fuera una especie de fenómeno de circo.

Después de ducharme y ponerme unos jeans cortados arriba de la rodilla y una blusa color morado. Bajé a desayunar.

A las ocho de la mañana todas estaban despiertas y alistándose para la llegada de la familia. A las diez menos cuarto las dos directoras nos mandaron hacia una sala circular llena de sillones mullidos de color rojo oscuro y una chimenea encendida.

No me cabía en la cabeza quién en su sano juicio iría a adoptar a alguien en el frío de Enero, en el aburrido Forks.

* * *

**Lo sé, está cortito, pero he quitado las divisiones por capítulo y así me siento menos presionada al escribir.**

**Espero que me comprendan y que no me quieran mutilar o mandar con los Vulturis...:(**

**Bueno, me voy y les dejó el mini cap.**

**NOTA~**

**Los caps ahora serán más pequeños, soy de caps pequños así que cuando hayen uno grande bueno, será genial, jeje. Basta de nota me voy.**

**Botoncito Verde~**

**~Botoncito Verde**

**~BotoncitoVERDE!!!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Bueno, ando apurada, en dos días entro a la escuela y tengo tarea atrasada D:**

**Intentaré subir más capiis **

hoy mismo, no seré malvada y escribiré más (L)

**Las amo chicas, gracias por no dejarme!!**

* * *

**Bueno, ya saben; todo es de Meyer.**

**Lo que no es de Meyer, son los Kaulitz...**

**y _tampoco_ son míos.**

**Marcia _tampoco_ es mía...**

_**Sólo lo que vean y los deje con cara de WTF -COFCOF~latrama~COFCOF!! y Kathleen y otros personajes son míos.

* * *

**__****__****_

Caminé hacia una de las partes más apartadas de la habitación y me recargué en la pared. Todas las chicas ahí comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas sin parar; a las diez menos cinco sonó el timbre de la puerta y todas se callaron al instante.

Oí pasos en el pasillo, tenuemente; pero los oía.

Las directoras entraron junto con la familia.

Eran nueve, cuatro hombres y cinco mujeres.

Eran blancos, demasiado pálidos -siendo yo de piel blanca, casi transparente-; aún así todos eran hermosos.

-Niñas, ellos son los Cullen- presentó una de las directoras.

-Dejaremos que ellos se presenten- dijo otra de ellas.

Dos de ellos dieron un paso hacia adelante.

Un hombre con el cabello rubio y una mujer con el cabello castaño rojizo ondulado. Ambos con los ojos de color ambarino y ojeras muy notables en su pálida piel.

Me fijé en los demás; y todos tenían los ojos iguales. Volví a posar mi atención en los que estaban al frente.

-Hola- habló la mujer. Tenía una hermosa voz; me pregunté si los demás también la tendrían así. -, me llamo Esme Cullen-. Nos sonrió cálidamente.

-Hola chicas, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen- dijo el hombre.

Dieron un paso había atrás y avanzaron otros dos, una mujer escultural –en el completo sentido de la palabra- con cabello rubio y un hombre de aspecto fuerte de cabello corto oscuro.

-Rosalie Hale- sonrió.

-Emmet Cullen- nos dijo el chico sonriendo amplia y burlonamente.

Caminaron hacia atrás y dejaron paso a otros dos.

-Jasper Hale- era un chico de cabello rubio largo con una expresión extraña en el rostro: Mitad relajada, mitad alerta.

-¡¡Hola chicas, yo soy Alice Cullen!! ¡¡Es un gusto conocerlas!!-. Esta era una chica un poca más pequeña que los demás. Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y el cabello corto, con cada punta señalando a un lugar diferente.

Al último avanzaron tres: Dos mujeres y un hombre.

-Hola, soy… Isabella Cullen- nos sonrió. Alta y delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-. Cuando habló hubo un murmullo general; él sonrió torcidamente y abrazó de los hombros a Isabella. Tenía el

cabello lago y despeinado de color cobrizo.

-¡¡Hola!! Yo me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen-. Ella tenía un largo cabello ondulado del mismo color que el hombre y los ojos de la mujer. Sólo había algo diferente en ella. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Los demás no.

* * *

**Yeii!! Los Cullen se preeeseentann yy asyy(L) jejejeje me puse simple...**

**me voy rápidito debo hacer tarea de matemáticas y mis neuronas morirán en el proceso D:**

**Intentaé subir más capiis hoy**

**BotoncitoVERDE~**

**~BOTONCITOverde**

**¡¡¡BOTONCITO(L)VERDE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola denuevo!!**

**Bueno, he estado leyendo y así y se me ocurrió un maravilloso drabble en proceso de escribir :D.**

**Va a ser un Jane/Alec, no se preocupen, no es incesto, no me.. ahmm... agrada mucho eso jeje, bueno, lo estoy comenzando a escribir y me gusta como está quedando. Chequen el summary:**

**_Alec, hermano consanguíneo de Emmet, ha vuelto con su hermano. Jane una chica normal conocedora del secreto de los Cullen. -Soy Alec, también soy un vampiro-. Dijo firme. -¿¡Enserio!? Yo juraba que eras un helado de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate parlante-. Dije con sarcasmo. -Te odio-. -Yo también te quiero, lindura-. Le sonreí._**

**Jajajaja!**

**no puedo creer como es que mi retorcida mente decidió hacer esto, sea como sea, me gusta, espero tener listo el capi pronto y subirlo.**

* * *

No me pertenece nada más que la trama y los personajes no conocidos -si no conocen a Bill Kaulitz, también es mío *¬*-. Lo demás es de Meyer y lo saben.

* * *

Nos miraron a todas y comenzaron a caminar entre nosotras. La chica que se había presentado como Alice caminó hasta el frente y miraba a cada una con atención. Me comencé a mover sigilosamente para que no me vieran, para mi mala suerte; una de las directoras me vio.

-¡¡Leen!!- me sobresalté, perdí el equilibrio y caí en el campo visual de nuestros invitados.

-Lo siento mucho, ella es una de las chicas que más problemas nos da aquí. Es muy… antisocial.- La mujer calló al ver el rostro de Alice cuando me vio.

Me levanté con cuidado.

-Lo siento- murmuré bajo.

-No importa- dijo una de las directoras. –Ahora ve hacia tú habitación-.

-¡No!- exclamó Alice. Todas la miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Podemos ir contigo?- dijo Carlisle.

Me encogí de hombros y miré a las directoras del lugar. Ellas se encogieron de hombros y miraron a los Cullen.

-Es bajo su riesgo- dijo una de las chicas.

La miré con odio. Ella desvió la mirada y le murmuró algo a la chica a su lado.

-¿Vamos?- me preguntó Esme.

-Adelante- les dije con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Fuimos hacia afuera de la recámara dónde yo dormía.

-¿Por qué no estás con las demás?-. No me giré para ver quién lo había preguntado.

-Ah, eso… me tienen miedo, tal vez crean que despertaré a media noche y me comeré a su compañera como tentempié-. Me giré y les sonreí. Vi que Emmet soltaba una risita.

-Alice-. Le dijo Carlisle.

Ella entró e inspeccionó minuciosamente mi habitación.

Salió, me miró detenidamente y asintió.

-Es ella Carlisle.

Sonrieron y bajamos.

-Nos llevaremos a… ¿Leen?-. Les dijo Esme.

-¿Así te llamas?-. Preguntó Renesmee.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No. No tengo nombre, cada quién me llama como quiere.

-Necesitaremos registrarla-. Murmuró Carlisle.

-Leen, ve ha hacer tus maletas-. Me dijo una de las directoras del lugar.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¡Claro!... Renesmee… ¿Así te llaman?

-No, Jake me dice Nessie, aunque a mamá no le gusta; ahora ya todos me dicen así.

-Que bien

-¿Cómo te llamarás?-. Me dijo Rosalie expectante.

-Pues… ¿Me dejarían pensarlo un momento con Nessie?…, necesito hacerme a la idea de tener nombre- Les dije riendo un poco.

-Claro cariño, el tiempo que quieras-. Dijo Esme.

Nessie y yo subimos a mi habitación. Tomé las mochilas que tenía y comencé a poner todo ahí dentro.

-Nessie… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

-Ohmm… Pues son Isabella y Edward-. Asentí.

-¿Y los demás?

-Pues… Esme y Carlisle son padres de todos…, adoptivos, claro.

-¿Los adoptaron a todos?- le pregunté asombrada.

-Sip

-Wow… ¡Vaya!... Eso es todo…- dije con sorpresa mirando mis maletas. Una maleta bien dicha y una mochila.

-Vaya… Alice te llevará de compras saliendo de aquí.

-Y…

* * *

**Shololololo(8)**

**Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el capi, bueno, me voy y les pereparo el otro y el capi del nuevo Fic (L)**

**BotoncitoVerde~**

**~BotoncitoVerde**

**~¡¡BotoncitoVERDE!!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente linda!! new capp!! yeah, doble p:D**

**buenoo ando feliizz yy asi, esntoncess ya saben que lo que es de Meyer, no es mío, lo de Kaulitz, tampoco, Marcia tampoco es mía... lo demás sí...**

**¡¡Dejen reviews!!**

**CaroohHAle:D**

* * *

-Wow… ¡Vaya!... Eso es todo…- dije con sorpresa mirando mis maletas. Una maleta bien dicha y una mochila.

-Vaya… Alice te llevará de compras saliendo de aquí.

-Y… ¿Eso debería asustarme?-. Dije tomando mis maletas y mirando a Nessie con preocupación.

-Tal vez…- se encogió de hombros -, depende de ti.

Salió de ahí y le di una última mirada a esa habitación redonda. Suspiré. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo; extrañaría ese lugar.

Bajamos al piso dónde estaban las chicas. Al parecer, los Cullen estaban tramitando mis papeles, o lo que fuera.

Cuando llegamos a ver si estaban en la sala circular varias chicas me miraron con recelo.

-¿Así que decidieron llevarse a la rara?-. Dijo Amber a mis espaldas.

-_Tonta_-. Pensé. –No, se van a llevar a la menos plástica, mimada y estúpida del lugar-. Le dije sonriendo y enumerando las cosas con los dedos. -, lo cual, es una suerte-. Continué.

-¿Disculpa?-. Me dijo como si no creyera lo que oía.

-Sí. Lo que oíste ¿O acaso necesitas que te lo repita?-. Me cobraría todas las que me había echo.

-Boba-. Se giró a Nessie. -¿Porqué la escogieron a ella? Quiero decir, mírala-. Amber me miró despectivamente -, es un bicho raro.

Nessie la miró despectivamente. Me dio una mirada fugaz y se giró hacia Amber.

-No lo sé. Pero me alegro de que sea ella y no tú. No te lo tomes a mal, pero, eres muy engreída y no te ves muy respetuosa..., pero esa es mi opinión-. Se encogió de hombros con dulzura.

-Ya oíste a mi nueva...-. La miré, dudando. -¿Hermana, prima?..., no lo sé. El punto es que soy de su familia ahora-. Le dije con todo el odio que pude.

-Janet-. Dijo con frustración en la voz. Una chica alta se acercó. Nessie se acercó a mí. -Rómpele el cuello.

Esa Janet se acercó peligrosamente. Nessie caminó frente a mí.

-¿Necesitas que te defiendan? Vaya, que patético-. Le dijo Janet.

-Mira-. Nessie retrocedió ante la presencia de esa cosa con fachada de adolescente. -Nadie aquí quiere pelear contigo así que... ¡¡Aahh!!-. Nessie grito cuando Janet la empujó al piso. No tuve tiempo de verificar si estaba bien.

-Nessie-. Le dije girándome hacia ella. -¿Me dejas arrancarle la cabeza?

-Adelante-. Me dijo con emoción.

-¡¡Aahhhh!!-. Grité corriendo peligrosamente hacia Janet. La tumbé y quedó boca abajo. Tomé su cabello y lo jalé hacia atrás.

-¡¡Discúlpate!!-. Le grité como poseída. No iba a dejar que alguien se metiera con mi familia. -¡¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!!-. Se había girado y le di un puñetazo en la cara. La seguí golpeando hasta que sentí unas frías manos tomarme de la cintura y levantarme. Vi que era Edward.

-¡¡Bájame!! ¡¡Hazlo ahora, Edward!! ¡¡Le voy a dar su merecido por meterse con mi familia!!-. Le grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Emmet no sonreía, tenía la mirada triste.

-Cálmate... no te va a soltar hasta que te calmes-. Oí la ligera voz de Carlisle. Jasper lo miró, pero el negó con suavidad.

Me calmé y fui de inmediato con Nessie.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le dije preocupada.

-Si. Mejor que Janet, eso tenlo por seguro-. Me sonrió con calidez. Sentí la urgencia de abrazar a alguien, pero ella ya había caminado hacia sus padres.

Corrí frenéticamente y abracé a la primera persona que se me cruzó. Sentí que me rodeaban con un par de fríos brazos. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Carlisle. Su mirada me hizo sentir que un extraño y doloroso vacío dentro de mí se llenaba de calor.

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

* * *

**Les soy sincera, yo lloré con este capp jaja no pude evitarlo, jijiji y ahora me arriesgo a que me quiten la lap y cierren la página, así que muchas gracias a las que me leen, las que seguían la historia desde antes, racias por seguir conmigo:)**

**Besos, abrazos, mordidas y demás de los Cullen, Jake, los nómadas y cualquier vampiro que quieran:D**

**CaroohHale(L)**


End file.
